


Ice Cream

by xbluemist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, cheeky!Albus, flustered!Scorpius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbluemist/pseuds/xbluemist
Summary: Scorpius and his first Muggle ice cream (with Albus).





	Ice Cream

"Here you go," Al said, handing Scorpius his ice cream.

"Thanks."

It wasn't only the scorching heat of the day that made Scorpius crave for ice cream. He and Albus were out in the Muggle part of London and Scorpius had never tried Muggle ice cream before.  
So now, he was holding his treat, licking the quickly melting ice cream.

"Huh." He frowned, as they walked down the street.

"What's up?" 

"It doesn't taste very melony."

Al snatched the dessert from his hand.

"Oi, I didn't say I wasn't going to eat it though!" Scorpius folded his arms, scowling at his friend. 

"Mmm, melon actually tastes better than pineapple. You know what, you can have mine." Al shoved the ice cream to the blond, accidentally smearing some on his face. "Ooops... Sorry, Scor," he chuckled, seeing what he's done, then leaned in and licked the ice cream off Scorpius' chin, lips and nose. 

"Eat; before it melts." Al winked at him, placing his cone safely in the blond's hand, then turned and continued walking down the street. 

Scorpius stood there for a moment, rooted to the spot, seriously considering smearing his ice cream all over his suddenly very hot face.

**Author's Note:**

> A hot day, ice cream and Scorbus... and this has came up. Kinda crap but... I hope you enjoyed it anyway. :)  
> And I hope there aren't any mistakes; but I apologize if there are (English wasn't my first language, so).


End file.
